degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bite Your Tongue
The One, The Only... ''is the debut album of musician Chantal Claret, released on June 19, 2012 by The End Records. Claret's hit single "Bite Your Tongue" is the opening song on the album. This song was used for the Season 12 music video entitled "Bite Your Tongue", for 12A, known as Degrassi Showdown. The video consists of most of the cast members on a school photo set to show the "different sides" that are going to appear in Degrassi: Showdown. The Degrassi music video was released on May 28, 2012. Cast *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin Absences *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh The Spoilers Degrassi Homecoming King and Queen *'Action #1''' - Katie and Drew are dressed up as Homecoming King and Queen. **'Significance' - Shows that they were in a relationship and that they were supposed to be the perfect couple. *'Action #2' - Bianca sneaks up behind Drew and kisses him, causing Katie to attack her. **'Significance' - Drew and Katie broke up, and then days later, Drew started a new relationship with Bianca. Bianca and Katie almost fight. Degrassi Drama Club *'Action #1' - Eli, Becky, Tristan, Dave, and Adam are shown posing for the picture. **'Significance' - Each character is involved in Romeo and Jules. Becky produced the play (before quitting), Eli directed it, Tristan played Jules, and Dave played Romeo. Adam was in charge of ticket sales. *'Action #2 '- Eli and Becky argue. Becky takes the script and throws it. **'Significance' - Becky was not comfortable with the content in Eli's remake of Romeo and Juliet, as it had to do with two men falling in love and homosexuality, which she believed to be wrong. Degrassi Hockey Team *'Action #1' - Dallas, Campbell, Luke, and the Ice Hounds pose for the picture. **'Significance' - They are new students at Degrassi who are sent to Toronto to play for The Ice Hounds. *'Action #2 '- The hockey team members bully Tristan. Cam holds them back. **'Significance' - Many members on the team give Tristan a hard time, and some members, Luke included, eventually lock Tristan in a storage closet on the opening night of Romeo and Jules in an attempt to ruin Eli's play. Cam struggles to be friends with Tristan as a result. Degrassi Stargazers *'Action #1 '- Maya and Cam are in the "Stargazers Club" photo. **'Significance' - Maya and Cam are "star-crossed lovers" since people did not want them to be together and they were doomed from the start. *'Action #2' - Maya and Cam lean in for a kiss, but Cam is pulled away by Dallas and Luke and Maya is pulled away by Tori. **'Significance' - The hockey team believed that Cam's performance was slacking during the year. He would also blow off practice to hang out with Maya. Tori was initially hesitant to approve of Maya's relationship with Cam because a few Ice Hounds had a "player" reputation. Group Picture *'Action #1 '- Everyone seems to be getting along and smiling until there is a flash and the students fight each other. **'Significance' - Degrassi was supposed to welcome The Ice Hounds to Degrassi, but the sabotaged pep rally video insults The Ice Hounds. *'Action #2' - Dallas punches Jake **'Significance' - They do not get along due to Jake forming a relationship with Katie. *'Action #3 '- Eli and Becky argue and Adam is on Becky's side **'Significance' - Eli and Becky disagree on the play, Adam and Becky fall for each other. *'Action #4 '- Bianca flirts with Drew, upsetting Katie. Drew keeps Bianca behind him. **'Significance' - Drew attempts to break up with Katie to be with Bianca, however he drunkenly sleeps with Katie, only to end the relationship the next day. Katie quickly finds out that it was so he could be with Bianca, and she gets angry with both parties. *'Action #5' - Cam and Maya are holding each other amongst the chaos. **'Significance' - They manage to build a relationship in all of the craziness at Degrassi. *'Action #6' - A sign that says "Degrassi Unity" is ripped. **'Significance' - The brawl that takes place at Fiona's loft. Gallery Battle.png Bite.jpg Degrassi_Showdown_-_-Bite_Your_Tongue-_feat._The_Cast_of_Degrassi_HD.jpg Degrassi_Season_12_Bite_Your_Tongue_Promo_(Re-Edit_2).jpg biteyourtongueontheset01.jpg Degrassi_season_12_maya_and_campbell.png 177523_melt.jpg Degrassishowsd.PNG Tumblr m4my1tacnb1r5uoxco1 1280.jpg maxresdefault.jpgeli.jpg At oj7ACAAAmocw.jpg mikevsjake.jpg Screen Shot 2012-05-29 at 8.09.43 PM.png Video Other Links *Degrassi "Bite Your Tongue" Music Video *Official "Bite Your Tongue" video by Chantal Claret Category:Promo Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi